


Bad Boy

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (its brief and one-sided kind of), Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disciplinary Spanking, Incest, Leg Humping, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, PWP, Spanking, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, Yotsuba Arc, more like kink fic without plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Light attacks L after his loss of motivation, instead of fighting back, L does something very different to keep Light in line.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been cooking up for awhile. Please comment and tell me what you think!

Light had had enough. E- fucking- nough. L had forced him into captivity (even though he had requested it, L hadn't let him out even when he begged), made his father mock-execute him, chained himself to him and removed his privacy, and now, after so many months of working with the detective in trying to clear his name, L had to go and lose all motivation. Had to completely abandon him and admit that all of the suffering Light went through was for nothing. Nothing but a sick little game where Light was the loser. 

“I've just lost all motivation…” L sighed at the laptop, barely sparing a glance for Light. Barely even acknowledged Light’s agony. In the next moment, Light’s fist found itself slammed into L. The whistle of air whooshed by Light, and his fist tremored on contact. L was pushed back with a loud “whump”. Light growled, small, rage-spurred tears leaking out of his eyes. L simply blinked back at him in shock. 

“I'll show you where you can stick your ‘loss of motivation’...” His fist struck out, slamming into the side of L’s skull with a satisfying “Thwack!” Again, L remained numbly motionless. 

Screaming with rage, Light struck again and again, fists, weakened from his confinement, barely making a dent in L. When it was over, Light clutching himself and panting profusely, L stared back at him. Something cold glittered in his eyes. 

“That was very rude, Light-kun.” 

Light laughed sharply. “Go fuck yourself, Ryuzaki.” L’s eye twitched. 

L sighed, a heavy (for him) frown on his face. He tugged once on the chain between them, before leading him past the silently gawking task force. Light blushed hotly as he walked by, and did his best to avoid eye contact, especially with his father. It would be much to embarrassing to have to look him in the eye after his outburst, now matter how well deserved it was. 

They stopped once L arrived at their shared room, and he quickly opened the door, dragging Light inside. The room seemed unnaturally barren with only their bed and a dresser in it, and for the first time Light realized just how secluded it was. 

“What gives, Ryuzaki?” Light grumbled, trying his best to keep his confidence from earlier. 

L ignore him until he was seated on the bed, then abruptly turned to face Light. “You assaulted me, Light-kun.” His voice remained eerily calm. 

“Well you're the reason my father almost shot me!” Light spat back. L didn't even flinch. 

“As I remember, you were the one to request the confinement, Light-kun, and therefor the outcome of that confinement rests entirely on your shoulders.” Light had an expected an air of smugness to pervade L’s words, but only phlegmatic calm was there. Light snarled. 

“I wasn't in my right mind, damnit!” His fist balled again, and L raised an eyebrow at him before he unclenched it. 

“Be that as it may, you are still an adult and the outcome of your actions rests solely on you. Of course, given your recent actions you have been quite childish…” A calculating look entered L’s eyes. 

Light frowned. “What are you thinking, Ryuzaki?” The slightest of wavers entered his tone. 

L looked up, sighing only slightly. “Your actions are quite childish and deserve punishment. And since you seem to be overly emotional like a child, a child’s punishment would serve you well…” Light shuddered at the look that crossed L’s face. 

L patted his lap, feet taken out of his usual position so he actually had one. Light balked. “No!” Shakily, he tried to scramble away. 

L sighed, pulling the chain taut and stalling Light’s movements. “Behave.” He chided. “Now, about your punishment. Pull down your pants and boxers and lay over my lap.” Again, he patted his lap. 

“Please no, Ryuzaki!” A whimper had crept into his voice, and he couldn't bare to look at L. “I'll be good!” He sounded so childish that he wanted to vomit. 

“Oh, it's too late for that.” L snorted, before yanking the chain so Light stumbled forward. “I'll give you one chance to take your clothes off yourself, and if you don't you'll earn another spanking tomorrow. Got it?” Light whimpered, nodding to show he understood, before shakily pulling at his pants. L coaxed him on with a soft purr. 

His pants came off easily, and next he pulled at his boxers. Somehow, even after he had spent so many times undressed in front of L, his stomach still clenched with foreboding when it happened. It might have been the fact that in any other situation someone, especially a cis man, seeing his privates would have meant assault. But as he had learned, with L it only meant a calm look as L regarded him. There was nothing sexual in his gaze, as far as Light could tell, and for that he was greatfully. Just some strangely intense factor that Light hadn't parsed out yet. 

Now, L was openly looking at his privates, even as Light tried to shield them. “You and I both know that we're both men here, and there is no reason to cover yourself.” L sounded impatient. Reluctantly, Light pulled his hands away, balling them at his sides. They still twitched to cover his vagina. 

“Now, lay yourself across my lap.” L’s tone was firm, and Light swiftly complied, shifting only a little as he tried to get in a comfortable position. 

L patted his backside when he was settled. “Good boy.” Light couldn't help but perk up at the words, ears turning red. L only chuckled softly. 

“You need to keep still while I punish you, and it will all be over sooner, alright?” He cooed, stroking along Light’s back. Light nodded, already tensing for the spanking. 

“Good.” L raised his hand, and brought it down with a loud “thwack!” Light wailed at the impact, sliding forward and tensing more. 

“Do you know why you're receiving this spanking?” Each word was punctuated by a harsh spank. Light’s bottom was near numbing. 

“A-attacked you.” Light bit out between the smacks. His ass must have been bright red by then. 

“And why was that bad?” Another wave of spanks followed, this time closer to his privates than Light would have liked. Each hit sent a not quite unpleasant jolt to his pussy, much to his embarrassment. Something dangerously close to wetness seeped from his opening. 

“H-hurt you!” The next slap landed right above his cunt, and he squealed out the words on impact. 

L hummed in approval. “It's wrong to hurt people, Light. I want you to apologize to me, and when we're done here you'll apologize to your father for embarrassing him.” The next few hits landed thankfully far from his now-dripping pussy, and his ass only wriggled a little in trying to deflect the pain. Only small moans, easily turned to hisses, left him. 

Suddenly, L stopped. Steady hands pulled Light upright on L’s lap, cradling him against his chest. It wasn't until L wiped at his eyes that Light realized he had been crying. 

Still, shameful wetness pooled in his pussy, dripping down to stain the insides of his thighs in sticky whitish clear. Light tried his hardest to shield it from L. Thankfully, L seemed more interested in comforting him, just rubbing his back in soothing motions. 

“I'm sorry, Ryuzaki.” Light whispered into L’s shirt. L smiled above him and held him closer. 

“I'll have Watari fetch some lotion for your bottom, then I will take you to your father.” L hummed, tracing a hand through Light's hair. 

Light nodded eagerly. “I would like that very much.” 

In only a few minutes, Watari arrived with the cream. L pushed Light back into his laying position, a hand full of cream gently rubbing into Light’s bottom. Light gasped, mouth forming an O as more wetness seeped out of his opening. “Shh, baby.” L hummed. “Ryuzaki’s taking care of you.” The massage continued, L not seeming to notice what Light thought was a pool of wet on his jeans. 

After what seemed like an eternity, L stopped. “Ready to see your father now?” He cooed, hands now kneading at Light’s back in hopes of removing the tension. Light nodded. 

“Now, I'm not going to put your pants back on, since your poor bottom is still so sore.” L stood, hoisting Light into his arms with one hand firmly holding his backside, the other slung around his body. Light squeaked at the movement. 

The taskforce milled about in a state that made it perfectly clear they had been trying to listen in, even as they pretended to work. If Light’s privates hadn't burned with the need for friction and if his face hadn't burned with shame, he would have growled at them. As it was, he didn't want to draw even more attention to himself. With his luck, they'd openly stare at him instead of just casting furtive glances at him from their laptops. 

L stopped in front of Soichiro. He looked up, a frown on his face. “Ryuzaki?”

“Light has something to tell you.”

“Oh?” He looked interested now. 

“I'm sorry for… acting out, Dad. It was very bad of me to embarrass you like that.” He hung his head in shame. 

Soichiro smiled slightly. “Apology accepted, Light.” His hand patted his lap expectantly. “Why don't you have a seat?”

Light tried to refuse, but L had already handed him off to Soichiro. He sat with his legs uncomfortably divided by his father’s, wet pussy chafing against his trouser leg. “You didn't put his pants back on?” Soichiro raised an eyebrow. 

“No; his bottom was much too sore for that.” L let out something close to a chuckle and slapped at Light’s bottom for emphasis. Trying to dodge the slap, Light found himself pushed more into his father’s leg, pussy grinding quite nicely against him. A low moan escaped Light as he tried to wriggle away, his vagina only grinding harder and harder against Soichiro. 

His father only chuckled, ruffling Light’s hair absentmindedly as he talked to L about the case. Somehow, new interest had sprung in L and he was all too happy to stay and chat. 

“D-dad!” Light whimpered, tugging at his sleeve. He needed to get off, before something happened. He could already feel it pooling in his stomach. 

“What?” Soichiro was still focused on L. “Quiet, sweetie. Grabbing him gently around the waist, he began to bounce him slowly on his knee. Light swallowed. 

With each time he came in contact with his father’s leg, the spring in his stomach coiled tighter. His hands scrambled desperately for purchase, trying to stop the deliciously pleasing friction. 

“Daddy!” He wailed. The down part of the bounce came, and Light’s pussy landed hard on Soichiro’s leg. 

“What-” Soichiro turned, just in time for- Light wailed, cum spraying hard as he ground his pussy desperately into the rough fabric, riding out his orgasm. He collapsed in a sobbing mess against Soichiro’s chest. 

When he dared to peek our, everyone was staring, Soichiro eerily silent. L met his eyes evenly, the strange, intense look stronger than he had ever seen it.


End file.
